Problem: Kevin did 49 squats in the evening. Jessica did 12 squats around noon. How many fewer squats did Jessica do than Kevin?
Find the difference between Kevin's squats and Jessica's squats. The difference is $49 - 12$ squats. $49 - 12 = 37$.